tv_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Justice League (2016 TV series)
Justice League is an American superhero television series, produced by Berlanti Television, DC Television and Warner Bros Television, and follow up to the Arrowverse, loosely based on the 2001 Animated of the same name and it is the Sequel to DC's Legends of Tomorrow, The television is created by Greg Berlanti and written by Geoff Johns, the stars an ensemble cast, From animated to Live-action The show was aired in October 21st, 2016 only on The CW Network Television Plot Forces of evil, chaos, and destruction await. Not even protectors like Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Aquaman, Cyborg and Others may have a chance alone. But together as the Justice League, they are a metahuman force and a hope to be reckoned with. Cast Heroes * Tyler Hoechlin as Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El * Daniel Gillies as Batman/Bruce Wayne * Bridget Regan as Wonder Woman/Diana Prince/Princess Diana of Themyscira * Robert Buckley as Green Lantern/Hal Jordan * Grant Gustin as The Flash/Barry Allen * Ian Somerhalder as Aquaman/Arthur Curry/Orin * David Harewood as Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz * Michael B. Jordan as Cyborg/Victor Stone * Steven R. McQueen as Nightwing/Dick Grayson * Graham Phillips as Robin/Tim Drake * David Henrie as Red Hood/Jason Todd * Camrus Johnson as Batwing/Lucas Fox * Bobb'e J. Thompson as The Signal/Duke Thomas * Holland Roden as Oracle/Barbara Gordon * Ruby Rose as Batwoman/Kate Kane * Haley Ramm as Batgirl/Stephanie Brown * Sammi Hanratty as Black Bat/Cassandra Cain * Cameron Monaghan as Superboy/Conner Murray/Kon-El * Melissa Benoist as Supergirl/Kara Davners/Kara Zor-El * Keiynan Lonsdale as Kid Flash/Wally West * Allison Paige as Trajectory/Eliza Harmon * Jace Norman as Impulse/Bart Allen * Falk Hentschel as Hawkman/Carter Hall * Ciara Renée as Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders * Stephen Amell as Green Arrow/Oliver Queen * Juliana Harkavy as Black Canary/Dinah Drake * Caity Lotz as White Canary/Sara Lance * Bex Taylor Klaus as Sin/Cynthia Lance * Jack Dylan Grazer as Green Canary/Connor Lance * Toneisha Lane as Arrowette/Susan King Jones * Colton Haynes as Arsenal/Red Arrow/Roy Harper * Willa Holland as Speedy/Thea Queen * Justin Hartley as Shazam ** Jared Gilmore as Billy Batson * Sharon Leal as Miss Martian/M'gann M'orzz * Cress Williams as Steel/John Henry Irons * Beth Riesgraf as Power Girl/Karen Starr/Kara Zor-L * Brandon Routh as The Atom/Ray Palmer * Violett Beane as Jesse Quick/Jesse Chambers Wells * Joshua Pontinelli as Forward-Flash/Mike Winchester * Michael Fassbender as Doctor Fate/Kent Nelson * Lea Michele as Zatanna/Zatanna Zatara * Miles Teller as Plastic Man/Patrick O'Brian * Hartley Sawyer as Elongated Man/Ralph Dibny * Robbie Amell as Firestorm/Ronnie Raymond * Franz Drameh as Firestorm/Jefferson "Jax" Jackson * Alan Ritchson as Captain Atom/Nathaniel Adam * Emmett J. Scanlan as The Spectre/Jim Corrigan * Eric Martsolf as Deadman/Boston Brand * Tom Welling as Metamorpho/Rex Mason * Eric Christain Olsen as Booster Gold/Michael Jon Carter * James Roday as Blue Beetle/Ted Kord * Hutch Dano as Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes * Phil Morris as Green Lantern/John Stewart * Jamie Dornan as Green Lantern/Guy Gardner * Nat Wolff as Green Lantern/Kyle Rayner * Tom Cruise as Green Lantern/Jack Chance * Brendan Fraser as Green Lantern/Simon Baz * Mel Gibson as Green Lantern/Alan Scott * John Wesley Shipp as The Flash/Jay Garrick * Kyle Gallner as The Flash/John Fox * Kenny Johnston as Max Mercury/Max Crandall * Patrick Dempsey as Blue Beetle/Dan Garrett * Iddo Goldberg as Red Tornado/John Smith * Jessica De Gouw as Huntress/Helena Bertinelli * Charles Michael Davis as Black Lightning/Jefferson Pierce * Matt Ryan as John Constantine * Keith David as Solovar * David DeLuise as Nnamdi * Steve Howey as Lobo * Bre Blair as Liberty Belle/Elizabeth Lawrence * Garrett Hedlund as Johnny Quick/Johnny Chambers * Jessica Parker Kennedy as XS/Nora Allen * Amy Jackson as Saturn Girl/Irma Adeen * Jesse Spencer as Animal Man/Buddy Baker * Faye Kingslee as Pilgrim/Maritza Blackbird * Michael C. Hall as S.T.R.I.P.E./Patrick Dugan * Natalie Morales as Fire/Beatriz DaCosta * Emmy Rossum as Ice/Tora Olafsdotter * Carlos Valdes as Vibe/Cisco Ramon * Jessica Camacho as Gypsy/Cynthia Reynolds * Arthur Darvill as Rip Hunter * Cody Saintgnue as Hawk/Henry Hall * Spencer Locke as Dove/Dawn Granger * Laura Slade Wiggins as Hawk/Holly Granger * Cody Christian as Dove/Donny Hall * Russell Tovey as The Ray/Ray Terrill * Sam Huntington as The Ray/Langford Terrill * Sam Witwer as Agent Liberty/Ben Lockwood * Naomi Scott as Variant/Scarlett Taylor * Leonardo Nam as Melting Point/Matthew Kim * Cameron Richardson as Halo/Gabrielle Doe * Shawn Mendes as Adam Strange * Grace Fulton as Witchfire/Rebecca Carstairs * Paul Dano as Mr. Miracle/Scott Free * Andrew Garfield as Swamp Thing/Alec Holland * Daniel Sharman as Etrigan the Demon/Jason Blood * Lucy Boynton as Looker/Emily Briggs * Madison McLaughlin as Artemis/Evelyn Sharp * Lili Reinhart as Caitlin Fairchild * Nicholas Hamilton as Grunge/Eddie Chang * Dakota Fanning as Freefall/Roxanne Spaulding * Owen Teague as Burnout/Robbie Lane * Meaghan Martin as Breakout/Holly Denton * Dylan Minnette as Hardbody/Lance Wielder * Isabel Durant as Ditto/Amber LeRoux * Dylan Sprayberry as Runt/Guillermo Sandoval * Lucy Fry as Windsprint/Shaqira Johnson * Wyatt Oleff as Robin/Damian Wayne * Jaeden Lieberher as Superboy/Jon Kent/Jon-El * Finn Wolfhard as Kid Flash/Hank Allen * Tye Sheridan as Apollo/Ray Summers * Sophie Turner as Firebird/Beatriz Grey * Kodi Smit-McPhee as Nightcreeper/Kurt Ryder * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Vixen/Mari McCabe * Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Vixen/Amaya Jiwe * Johnathon Schaech as Jonah Hex * Patrick J. Adams as Hourman/Rex Tyler * Nick Zano as Citizen Steel/Nate Heywood * Matthew MacCaull as Commander Steel/Henry Heywood * Sarah Grey as Stargirl/Courtney Whitmore * Kwesi Ameyaw as Dr. Mid-Nite/Charles McNider * Dan Payne as Obsidian/Todd James Rice * Madelaine Petsch as Cyclone/Maxine Hunkel * Luke Wilson as Starman/David Knight * Arlen Escarpeta as Icon/Augustus Freeman * Adam “Edge” Copeland as Atom Smasher/Al Rothstein * Noel Fisher as Damage/Grant Emerson * Scott Cann as The Atom/Al Pratt * Echo Kellum as Mr. Terrific/Curtis Holt * J.R. Ramirez as Wildcat/Ted Grant * Sinqua Walls as Amazing-Man/Will Everett * Adam Hicks as Geo-Force/Brion Markov * Joseph David Jones as Green Arrow/Connor Hawke * Daryl Sabara as Sandman/Wesley Dodds * Rick Gonzalez as Wild Dog/Rene Ramirez * Joe Dinicol as Ragman/Rory Regan * David Ramsey as Spartan/John Diggle * Tala Ashe as Isis/Zari Adrianna Tomaz * Johann Urb as Vigilante/Vincent Sobel Villains * Jon Cryer as Lex Luthor * Bill Skarsgård as The Joker/Jack Napier * Chris Cooper as Ares * Willem Dafoe as Sinestro * Matt Letscher as Reverse-Flash/Eobard Thawne * Teddy Sears as Zoom/Hunter Zolomon * Todd Lasance as The Rival/Edward Clariss * Gbenga Akinnagbe as Black Manta/David Hyde * Jeremiah Birkett as Ma'alefa'ak * Mark Gibbon as General Zod * Michael Leon Wooley as Darkseid/Uxas * Jeffrey Combs as Brainiac * Frederick Schmidt as Metallo/John Cobern * William Mapother as Parasite/Rudy Jones * Brit Morgan as Livewire/Leslie Willis * Gina Gershon as Catwoman/Selina Kyle * Gabriel Macht as Two-Face/Harvey Dent * Jason Lee as The Riddler/Edward Nygma * Toby Jones as The Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot * Charlie Sheen as Scarecrow/Jonathan Crane * Oscar Issac as Mr. Freeze/Victor Fries * Brenda Strong as Lillian Luthor * Jennifer Lawrence as Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel * Matthew Nable as Ra's al Ghul * Lexa Doig as Talia al Ghul * Courtney Ford as Nora Darhk * Danny Trejo as Breacher/Joshua Reynolds * Manu Bennett as Deathstroke/Slade Wilson * Rebecca Romjin as Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley * Jeff Daniels as Black Mask/Roman Sionis * Thomas Jane as Hush/Thomas Elliot * Jeff Fahey as Quentin Turnbull * Christian Bale as Man-Bat/Kirk Langstrom * Andrew Scott as Mad Hatter/Jervis Tetch * Michael Shanks as Clayface/Basil Karlo * Thomas Halden Church as Killer Croc/Waylon Jones * Graham Shiels as Solomon Grundy/Cyrus Gold * Michael Rosenbaum as Godspeed/August Heart * Logan Thompson as Inertia/Thaddeus Thawne * Zoey Deutch as Negative Flash/Meena Dhawan * Chris Colfer as Klarion the Witch Boy/Klarion Bleak * Troy James as Ragdoll/Peter Merkel * Jeremy Allen White as Doctor Polaris/Neal Emerson * Mike Vogel as Cobalt Blue/Malcolm Thawne * Chris Vance as Non * Laura Benanti as Astra In-Ze * Michael Rowe as Deadshot/Floyd Lawton * David Boreanaz as Victor Zsasz * Doug Martin as Hugo Strange * Nathan Jones as Bane/Antonio Diego * Stephen Dorff as Deacon Blackfire * Dolph Lundgren as Konstantin Kovar * Matthew Kevin Anderson as Clive Yorkin * Mike McLeod as Shade/Richard Swift * Charlie Day as Calendar Man/Julian Day * Rebecca Hall as Circe * Kirsten Dunst as Cheetah/Barbara Ann Minerva * Sean Bean as Parallax * Ike Amadi as Atrocitus * Kirk Acevedo as The Dragon/Ricardo Diaz * Michael Christopher Smith as Multiplex/Danton Black * Paul Anthony as Rainbow Raider/Roy Bivolo * Andy Mientus as Pied Piper/Hartley Rathaway * Tim Robbins as Larfleeze/Agent Orange * Peter Stormare as Hector Hammond * Alec Baldwin as Krona * Harrison Ford as Nekron * Tom Felton as Doctor Alchemy/Julian Albert * Tobey Maguire as Black Hand/William Hand * Ron Livingston as Arkillo * Christopher Lloyd as Anti-Monitor * Jamie Bell as Amon Sur * Britne Oldford as Peek-a-Boo/Shawna Baez * Wentworth Miller as Captain Cold/Leonard Snart * Dominic Purcell as Heat Wave/Mick Rory * Peyton List as Golden Glider/Lisa Snart * Grey Damon as Mirror Master/Sam Scudder * Ashley Rickards as Top/Rosa Dillon * Nick Taraby as Captain Boomerang/Digger Harkness * Liam McIntyre as Weather Wizard/Mark Mardon * Mark Hamill as The Trickster/James Jesse * Devon Graye as The Trickster/Axel Walker * Corinne Bohrer as Prank/Zoey Clark * David Soblov as Gorilla Grodd * David Hayter as King Shark/Shay Lamden * Casper Crump as Vandal Savage * Peter Facinelli as Maxwell Lord * Henry Cavill as Bizarro * Hope Lauren as Bizarro Supergirl * Joey King as Magenta/Frankie Kane * Mike Tyson as Black Adam/Teth-Adam * Noomi Rapace as Faora * Kett Turton as Sand Demon/Eddie Slick * Diane Guerrero as Enchantress/June Moone * Luke Kleintank as Ocean Master/Orm Marius * John Barrowman as The Dark Archer/Malcolm Merlyn * Neal McDonough as Damien Darhk * Katie Cassidy as Black Siren/Laurel Lance * Matthew Broderick as Onomatopoeia * Desmond Harrington as Doctor Light/Arthur Light * Usher Raymond as Slipknot/Christopher Weiss * Dev Patel as El Diablo/Chato Santana * Cynthia Addai-Robinson as Amanda Waller * Ethan Hawke as Deathstorm/Edward Raymond * Dan Stevens as Metapocalypse/Max Kirwan * Italia Ricci as Silver Banshee/Siobhan Smythe * Neil Sandilands as The Thinker/Clifford DeVoe * Steve Buscemi as The Thinker/Clifford Carmichael * Kendrick Sampson as Brainstorm/Dominic Lanse * Ryan Alexander McDonald as Fallout/Neil Borman * Teach Grant as Threshold/Matt Callahan * Alexander Calvert as Anarky/Lonnie Machin * Haig Sutherland as Griffin Grey * Darren Criss as Music Meister * Rick Hoffman as Tobias Whale * Liam Hall as Jericho/Joseph Wilson * Michael Reventar as Blackout/Farooq Gibran * Marco Grazzini as Tar Pit/Joseph Montelone * Natalia Dyer as Killer Frost/Crystal Frost * Danielle Panabaker as Killer Frost/Caitlin Snow * Kelly Frye as Plastique/Bette Sans Souci * Demore Barnes as Tokamak/Henry Hewitt * Kellan Lutz as Black Bison/John Ravenhair * Anson Mount as Major Force/Clifford Zmeck * Stephanie Corneliussen as Valentina Vostok * Adam Stafford as Goemancer/Adam Fells * Anthony Carrigan as Mist/Kyle Nimbus * Andy Daly as The Floronic Man/Jason Woodrue * Yael Grobglas as Psi/Gayle Marsh * Martin Novotny as Everyman/Hannibal Bates * Michael Jai White as Bronze Tiger/Ben Turner * Eve Torres Gracie as Maxima * Josh Segarra as Prometheus/Adrian Chase/Simon Morrison * Clancy Brown as General Shaggy Man/Wade Eiling * Chris Klein as Cicada/David Hersch * Kevin Zegers as Spin/Seth Auerbach * Henry Czerny as Toyman/Winslow Schott * Chris Browning as Reactron/Ben Krull * Jeff Branson as Master Jailer/Carl Draper * Doug Jones as Deathbolt/Jake Simmons * Tracy Ifeachor as Kuasa McCabe * Nolan Gerard Funk as Brother Eye/Cooper Seldon * David Dastmalchian as Abra Kadabra/Citizen Abra * Taylor Kinney as Bug Eyed Bandit/Bertram Larvan * Jessica Chastain as Killer Frost/Louise Lincoln * Katee Sackhoff as Blacksmith/Amunet Black * Chase Williamson as Slingshot/David Drayson * Kyle Secor as Icicle/Thomas Snow * Aaron Douglas as The Turtle/Russell Glosson * Jake Manley as The Fiddler/Issac Bowin * Jack Reynor as Silver Ghost/Raphael Van Zandt * Arturo Del Puerto as Folded Man/Edwin Gauss * Greg Finley as Girder/Tony Woodward * Robert Knepper as Clock King/William Tockman * Shia LaBeouf as Killer Moth/Drury Walker * Odette Annable as Reign/Samantha Arias * Mackenzie Davis as The Hotness/Janet Harvey * Adrian Pasdar as Morgan Edge * Amy Gumenick as Cupid/Carrie Cutter * Dichen Lachman as Roulette/Veronica Sinclair Supporting characters * Elizabeth Tulloch as Lois Lane * Timothy Olyphant as Jor-El * Chris Wood as Mon-El * James Woods as Alfred Pennyworth * Bruce Campbell as Commissioner James Gordon * William Shatner as Perry White * Dianne Wiest as Martha Kent * Mechad Brooks as Guardian/Jimmy Olsen * Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak * Jeri Ryan as Felicia Kane * Julie Bowen as Vicki Vale * Sienna Miller as Carol Ferris * Ty Burrell as Steve Lombard * Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Bullock * Denzel Washington as Lucius Fox * Harold Perrineau as Manny * Sean Penn as Frank Baker * Ben Stiller as Brad Covington * Joyce Hyser as Megan Lockhart * Bill Goldberg as Big Sir/David Ratchet * Geoff Pierson as Speed Demon/Jerry McGee * Susan Walters as Carla Tannhauser * Robbie Kay as Charlie Snow * Corey Feldman as Nathan Craig * Jodie Whittaker as Joanne Raymond * Calista Flockhart as Cat Grant * Audrey Marie Anderson as Lyla Michaels * Katrina Law as Nyssa al Ghul * Jamie Clayton as Mikey Dowling * Michael James Shaw as Papa Midnite * Keira Knightley as Abby Arcane * Carey Mulligan as Maria Sten * Kim Engelbrecht as Marlize DeVoe * Michelle Harrison as Joan Garrick * Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance * Michael Cera as Evan Foster * Riz Ahmed as Stephen Shin * Levi Miller as Carter Grant * Blake Jenner as Adam Foster * Joan Juliet Buck as Katherine Grant * Thomas F. Wilson as Hank Heywood * Susan Hogan as Dorothy Heywood * Anne Dudek as Tracy Brand * Justin Long as Pete Ross * Kate Mara as Penelope Young * Ian Gomez as Snapper Carr * Jes Macallan as Ava Sharpe * Adam Tsekhman as Gary Green * Jenna Dewan-Tatum as Lucy Lane * Glenn Morshower as Sam Lane * Daniella Deutscher as Chase Meridian * Jeremy Jordan as Winslow "Winn" Schott, Jr. * Donnie Yen as Natas and Magus Amalgam * Erica Durance as Alura Zor-El * Chyler Leigh as Alex Danvers * Matthew Perry as Evan Gibson * Isabella Hoffman as Clarissa Stein * Graeme McComb as Barry Stein * Christina Brucato as Lily Stein * Kenneth Branagh as John Blake * Joe Keery as Jay Allen * Christina Hendricks as Eve Allen * Freddie Highmore as Shawn Allen * Melissa Roxburgh as Betty Seaver * Alex Désert as Julio Mendez * Richard Belzer as Joe Kline * Biff Manard as Michael Murphy * Mike Genovese as Warren Garfield * Jesse L. Martin as Detective Joe West * Rick Cosnett as Detective Eddie Thawne * Kevin Bacon as Detective Sebastian Ashe * Audrey Marie Anderson as Lyla Michaels * Lucia Walters as President Susan Brayden * Malese Jow as Linda Park * Tamzin Merchant as Lyra Strayd * Jamie Foxx as Kilowog * Jay Ryan as Tomar-Re * James Ransone as Ganthet * Elisabeth Shue as Sayd * Joan Cusack as Scar * Michael J. Fox as Appa Ali Apsa * Stephen Merchant as Pazu Pinder Pol * Bryce Dallas Howard as Broome Bon Baris * James Franco as Herupa Hando Hu * Seth MacFarlane as Boodikka * Harvey Keitel as Salaak * Christain Slater as Green Man * Owen Wilson as Rot Lop Fan * George Clooney as G'Hu * Tom Hanks as Hannu * Tim Allen as Isamot Kol * Val Kilmer as Stel * Robbie Daymond as Ch'p * Michael Keaton as Bzzd * Daisy Ridley as Arisia Rrab * Vincent Martella as Saint Walker/Bro'Dee Walker * Fiona Dourif as Lady Jane/Alicia Collins * Sandra Bullock as Indigo-1 * Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer * Michael K. Williams as James Forrest * Scott Paulin as Darryl Frye * Ansel Elgort as Darwin Elias * Lily James as Valerie Perez * Katie McGrath as Lena Luthor * Richard Roxburgh as Emil Hamilton * Bryan Cranston as Phillip Moses * Tom Cavanagh as Harrison Wells * Luke Benward as Steve Trevor * Cheryl Hines as Queen Hippolyta * Lucy Hale as Etta Candy * Danielle Nicolet as Cecile Horton * Charles Halford as Chas Chandler * Angelica Celaya as Zed Martin * Brett Dalton as Rick Flag * Candice Patton as Iris West * Chosen Jacobs as Jai West * Patrick Sabongui as Captain David Singh * Kelsey Asbille as Naomi Singh * Juliette Lewis as Patricia O'Brian * Shantel VanSanten as Patty Spivot * Amanda Pays as Tina McGee * Teryl Rothery as Sue Dibny * Daniel Henney as Thomas Kalmaku * Kay Panabaker as Mera * Luc Roderique as Jason Rusch * Victor Garber as Professor Martin Stein Henry Cavill, Ben Affleck and Gal Gadot make appearence cameo as Ultraman, Owlman and Superwoman to lead into the Arrowverse. Tyrel Jackson Williams reprises the role of Aqualad. Miranda MacDougall make cameo appearance as Izzy Bowen. Jason Mewes and Kevin Smith make cameo appearence as Jay and Silent Bob, Alex Barima and Jacky Lai resurrections to the characters as Jake Davenport and Daria Kim Production Development In May 2014, Berlanti Television, DC Entertainment and Warner Bros Television made a deal to turn all there DC properties into one cohesive universe. In February 2015, a teaser for something leading to a reveal on March 4th was released on Television and on the internet and televisions across the world and with words, "The world will be watching". On March 4th, "The world will be watching" was revealed to be Justice League. A teaser showing various cities in the world being under attack and the last part showing the DC heroes including new characters Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Swamp Thing, Cyborg and others walking towards the camera and Batman landing in front of them, the logo for the series appears along with a October 21st 2016 release date, then Batman flys the camera. The day after DC put out a press release for the film and announced that the majority the actors who have played the characters will return to reprise those roles and that Jesse Warn and more will direct and Geoff Johns, Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely will co-write the film. At the 2015 San Diego Comic-Con International, Glen Winter and Millicent Shelton appeared on stage to introduce the actors to rapturous applause. Whedon described the film as an "universal scale" type of film and will make Arrow and The Flash "look like a playground scuffle". Daniel Gillies said Batman was "sort of the heart of the movie", Kevin Smith added "Green Arrow was always the most relatable character in the DC television universe, so he's gonna be the character you follow and the one who's going to bring you into the TV Show." Whedon also said about adapting the 2001 show as the basis for the story, "We're going to be live-action mission by mission, we're just taking the core plot of bringing all these characters together, the episodes will be 1-23." Pre-production and filming Filming began on February 25th 2016 in New York. Post-production Filming finished on May 24th 2016. Footage of the show was screened and gets new logo at the 2016 San Diego Comic-Con International at the DC panel. Synopsis Confirmed plot points * Atom Smasher will Become a Hero with Red, Yellow, and Blue Suit * David Sigh’s Daughter Appears Justice League * The Golden Fleece Appears * Michael's Bully Named William Appears * Justice League Second Crossover Event Collection First Appears * Totems of Zambesi Appears Rating * This Show Will be Rated TV-PG * Genre: Action Adventure Drama Fantasy Sci-Fi * It was distributed by Berlanti Productions, DC and Warner Bros Television Confirmed new characters * Beatriz DaCosta * Grant Emerson * Will Everett Soundtrack Justice League - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack composed by Hans Zimmer was released on 7 October, just 2 weeks before the release of the Television. An iTunes, Justice League - The Album, a compilation album with new and old songs was also released on 7th October on iTunes Track listing: # Leonard Cohen and Sharon Robinson - Everybody Knows # John Lennon and Paul McCartney - Come Together # The White Stripes - Icky Thump # Van Halen - Jump # Tears for Fears - Everybody Wants to Rule the World # Queen - Flash Gordon # Sum 41 - In Too Deep # Jason Derulo - Talk Dirty # Michael Jackson - Beat It # Justin Bieber - Company # Alien Ant Farm - Smooth Criminal # Nickelback - Hero # 30 Seconds of Mars - The Kill # Dean Lewis - Waves # Justin Bieber - Where Are U Now # Naughty Boy Ft. Emeli Sandé - Wonder # Calvin Harris Ft. Florence Welch - Sweet Nothing # Calvin Harris - Ready For The Weekend # Mike Posner - Cooler Then Me # Temper Trap - Sweet Disposition # Richard Butler - Maybe Someday # Thin Lizzy - Boys are Back in Tow # Jimmy Coup - All The Colors Home Media Justice League The Complete First Season will be released on DVD and Blu-ray on September 13, 2017 Justice League The Complete Second Season will be released on DVD and Blu-ray on September 9th, 2018